Nina's Brother?
by rocker729
Summary: Nina isn't coming back to House Of Anubis this year.What does Eddie have to do with her not coming back?Is he hiding something or is he trying to protect her?And what's up with Nina's brother and what does he have to add to the plot? Please R&R thanks!(sorry not best summary)
1. The Begining

Nina POV

I walk into the small attic that I'm forced to call my "bedroom" grabbing my diary opening it to a new page. I write...

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't go back to Anubis House not next semester not ever. Gran is gone and he won't leave me alone. I should have known as soon as I came back he would follow!The thing is I really will miss everyone, some more than others. I will miss Amber's craziness about shopping and Eddie and Patrica's strange romance. Also who could forget Alfie's obsession with aliens!I don't know what Mick will do after him and Mara's breakup but I guess I will never know because I can't go back. I can't put Sibuna in danger...again. Sometimes the chosen one has to save the day by herself._

_Love,_

_Nina_

I put my diary in my checkered bookbag and i go to see if He unlocked the door yet. YES HE DID!I grab my bag sneaking out of the attic tip-toeing down the creaky stairs. As soon as i make it to the door i hear

"Where do you think your going?"his crackly evil voice shouts. I cant even turn around before he grabs my hair yanking me sitting me on the couch."Your my little princess i will never let you go."He says sitting in the light of the T.V. taking off his mask showing a face even a mother can't love. But apparently i did once...He is my brother.


	2. Meeting Marco

**Thanks for liking the story guys!**

**disclaimer-i own nothing of HOA except my OC(Marco)**

Nina POV

I remember him now. His sweet adorable face has now turned sinister though.

"Marco why are you doing this?"I ask and he laughs, but not his sweet sensitive laugh that was suppose to come out. It was a evil cackle.

"Because my sweet Nina I was assigned this job by who you will never know. If you didn't realize I'm not the same older brother that you used to know."he states grinning at the last part because he knows it will make me tick. Yeah older brother by like 2 minutes. Marco and me are triplets but...well my sister sorta got sick and now shes not here. Marco grabs my bag shuffling his hand through it he finds my diary.

"Where's the key"Marco huffed looking in the bag for the key.

"Where you wont find it"I retort. He will never find it because I made my diary special it only opens when my locket touches it,like all those secret places in Anubis House. Maybe just maybe if I could just get out of this house and lose track of Marco I could go back!

"It's your locket and you will never go back there not on my watch I have special orders to keep you away from there."He said in his new raspy voice but I could hear his old voice trying to break free.

"What can you read minds now?"I state reaching for my bag.

"That's a possibility"he says giving me his signature grin. He throws my bag into the corner of the room onto Grans old rocking chair."I miss her too."he adds showing his old self again!

"Please tell me why your doing this or at least let me talk to someone besides you. I can't take this anymore Marco your my brother of all people why would you try to hurt me?"I say starting to cry a little. Marco grabs me and hugs me whispering in my ear,

"No you can't talk to anyone else. I'm not trying to hurt you while you were gone I sorta got mixed up in certain crowds and well you get the picture. He will come after you and right now I'm protecting you not hurting you as long as your safe that's all that matters to me. Nina he is the reason Gran died and it's all my fault!"He starts crying on my shoulder and that's how we stayed talking about what I did at Anubis House and then he told be about the group he was in but he never specified the people trying to keep those people a secret, but he flinched when he heard me say the name Eddie...no it couldn't be could it?

**Should i continue this?I really don't think I'm that good of a me what you and i can't forget this guy-B{D**


	3. Learning a bit of Marco's side

**Hey guys do you like the story?**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing of HOA(i wish i did but i don't)**

Marco POV

My cell vibrates just after Nina went upstairs to take a shower. Its a text...(pause for dramatic effect lol)...from him. It reads,

_I'm coming for her. You think your protecting her?Well your wrong no matter what she will not live. I need the cup,mask, and the stone of Anubis. Her friends have hidden the cup somewhere and i will find it. I have the mask and its my job to find the stone this year. Ah the chosen one will be gone before you know it._

_Beware it will happen sooner than you think._

_~MSE_

Why does my sister have to be the chosen one?Why couldn't it be that Joy girl?Calm down Marco calm down. I walk slowly to and up the stairs into my room. My room is small but i love it in the corner is my dresser then across the room is my king size bed. I walk to my dresser and I pick up a picture of Gran Nina and me,I really miss Gran. I put down the picture then i walk to my window seeing our backyard. We never had a large backyard but there is a lot of memories there good and bad ones together intertwined as one. Just then my stomach starts to rumble and, I run out of my room and down to the kitchen to make something to eat. I make pancakes,cheap barely cooked pancakes but still pancakes. If you cant tell i never was a master chef so maybe that's why Nina hates being here,she know i cant cook.

"Marco whats burning...oh okay your cooking now it makes sense!"Nina's said walking into the kitchen putting her hair up into a sloppy bun. She grabs her diary from the kitchen table and opens it starting to write.

Nina POV

I start to write in my diary,

_Dear Diary,_

_I have no clue who Marco wants to protect me from but i know i will find out, one way or another. I really miss Fabian,BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!I cant believe i will not see him again!_

I stop there because i hear a knock at the door. Marco grabs a knife and walks slowly to the door looking through the peephole thingy. He whispers to me

"Run!"I do what he says running to the attic not knowing what will happen...

**Please Read even though I'm not a very good you have any questions please feel free to PM me. ;{D**


	4. Run!

**Okay thanks for the reviews guys!Replies-**

**Dessynaynay22-Well this is the first story I posted on this i will continue to write since i seem to have people who like my not very good writing**

**Golferbabe-Wait are you the same person I'm thinking of?No you couldn't be could you?ARE YOU?**

**SibunaGleeLover-Sorry i need suspense in the chapters to keep you reading!**

**SwacTwlight14-Hey buddy!And you will not know until I say you can!**

Nina POV

This is really scary!I'm under my bed in the attic and Marco had just told me to run i have no clue what is going on!

Thump,thump,thump.

I heard coming up the stairs...

THump,THump,THump.

Its closer now and it doesn't sound Marco. He never makes more than a creak coming up those stairs even when hes running.

THUMp,THUMp,THUMp.

I can hear whoever it is getting closer...

THUMP,THUMP,THUMP.

Whoever it is they are at the door now.

"Nina...Nina...NINA!"I hear come from the door in a whisper. The door opens and i see Eddie. Thank Anubis its only Eddie!

"Eddie its only you!"I say crawling out from under my bed hugging him. He doesn't hug back though he grabs me and pulls me out of the attic and down the stairs.

~meanwhile~

Marco POV

Not him no why does he have to do this!?He throws me on the ground then runs off. That Eddie guy comes shortly after and he runs upstairs. I tried to stop him but my head is pounding to much.

**A few questions to everyone, What did you think of the previous chapter?Do you think that Nina should trust her brother?What did you think of this chapter?And What in the world does Eddie have to do with this?The suspense will continue! byebye ;{D**


	5. New Villian?

**Hey guys!Rocker is really excited because Rockers birthday is in 2 days!Rocker was so happy that rocker decided to write the next chapter hehe!**

Eddie POV

Okay well you guys most likely realized that I'm not the nicest person. The thing is Marco and me are trying to protect Nina from him. Marco still doesn't completely trust me since we first met in the not so nice crowd. Nina is scared I can tell but I'm doing a favor for a friend. Fabian told me to protect Nina from a certain guy, the leader of the group. I carry Nina down the stairs, her arms flailing obviously confused.

"Nina its fine you just need to go to a safer place. Marco is coming too don't worry."I whisper to her and I see Marco down on the floor holding his head. I whisper quietly so Nina can't hear,

"Grab Nina and yourself some clothes and anything you would need. Then meet me at my car outside."He nods getting up steadying himself holding the wall for support. I walk out the now wide open door opening my car door and putting Nina in the back seat. She buckles up and looks confused. I would be confused too if I was her. Marco runs out with a gym bag and I'm guessing Nina's checkered book bag. I get in the drivers seat watching Marco get in the passenger seat tossing back a book to Nina,her diary I'm guessing.

Nina POV

As soon as Marco tosses back my diary I open it starting to write

_Dear Diary,_

_What in the world is going on?Where is Eddie taking Marco and me?I wish I knew but I'm to scared to ask. I know I can trust Eddie but where is he taking me?I can see him talking to Marco but I can't hear what they are saying.I really wish Fabian was here he would know what to do!_

"Nins are you okay back there?"Marco asks and I reply

"Depends on where we are going"Eddie chuckles after I say that.

"Nina you have to trust us we are protecting you. I hope you can understand...(intrupped)"No Eddie I can't understand why I can't go back to the house why I can't see Fabian again. And you want me to trust you well forget it if you can't even tell me why you need to protect me!"I shout my face getting red.

MSE(Remember the signature at the end of the text)POV

So close yet so far from finding you my chosen one. Don't worry my dear I will find you and you will be "safe" again. I grab my phone and text Edison,

_Protect her?You are doing a horrible job at it. All I ask is that you bring me the location of the cup but of course you can't do that simple of a task!_

_~MSE_

**Hehe Rocker brought the villian into the mix!PM the crazy and insane Rocker729 if you have questions/comments/concerns that you do not want in the review! };{P**


	6. Author Note!

**Hey guys Rocker here and i have 2 things to say/ask...Should i continue this?and the other thing is Can you please read my other story its called Once Upon Anubis its a crossover of HOA and answer and thanks for staying loyal if you want me to continue!The next season will be here before you know itt! B{P**


	7. Justice

**Hey guys I will continue this for the people who are actully reading!**

Eddie POV

I get a text from him and I just ignore on the road Eddie we need to protect Nina.I pull into my cousins driveway and she opens the has extremely curly dark brown hair, tan skin and gold name is Justice, it really fits her because she always fights for justice.

"Eddie get them in here now!Fabian just called asking about Nina!"She shouts and Nina gets out as fast as she possibly can running to her most likely asking about Fabian.I help Marco grab his stuff bringing it into the large house.

Nina POV

Wow this is amazing!I might actually get to talk to Fabian again!I feel sorry for running up and asking this really nice girl Justice, who is apparently is Eddies cousin. I walk into this really beautiful is a large chandelier and a staircase that curves around a the left there is a door, there is a hallway leading straight that hall there is a looks at me and says,

"Would you like to see your room?"I nod and she leads me to the staircase walking me to a seemingly similar hallway to the Anubis house the whole house so far looks almost exactly like Anubis House... opens a door,the same place where my Anubis house room would be,and it is really one side its floral patterns and the other its pink.(Does it seem familiar?)Okay If I walk down the hall and I find a stuffed crow then I will be scared!

Justice POV

This Nina girl is really sweet!The reason my house is like this is im trying to make her is used to seeing the house so I made this house like the only thing is her friends wont be there...but its the best I can do.I wonder if Eddie found MSE yet...well his main priority is to keep Nina safe.

**Please R&R thanks! ;{P**


	8. Another Brother?

**Hey guys so sorry for the really late update...holidays and school stuff kept me busy and im so sorry this is so short!**

Nina POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I just skyped with Fabian and he told me about how Amber is now officially gone insane. The only reason why is because she can't shop anymore since her dad took away her credit card! Wow and I got to see his little sister, Brooklyn, and she looks exactly like him except for her eyes they have golden flecks in them and they are lighter. I hope I can see him again soon but of course I can't leave because of Him...whoever he is._

_Love,_

_Nina P.S. Fabian is getting cuter each time I see him... on and off computer!_

Justice POV

"Eddie she deserves to know the truth! You 3 were separated for so long and now you don't want to tell her? Ugh that's so stupid!" I shout at my cousin who just shakes his head. The truth is Eddie and me aren't real cousins, Eddie was adopted when he was born. He found out his parents were May and David Martin and that Nina and Marco are his siblings. Marco knows the truth but Nina doesn't know anything about it. That's really the only reason that he went to Anubis house was to find her.

Eddie POV

"I can't tell her she already has way to much pressure on her already! And learning that her suppose to be dead sister is actually a guy and is alive...i can't put that on her right now, considering the circumstances." I shout right back at Justice who is looking really frustrated.

**;{D**


	9. No Title

MSE POV

I walk over grabbing a scrapbook, off of my desk, opening it to the first page. The picture is of Edison and me, when he was about 5. He cannot have that girl as his sister, I tried to protect him from that horrible fact ever since he was little. After his constant searching he found her and enrolled into Anubis House, where she was. Now I have to stop him before he gets hurt, before I lose him forever to _her and her brother_.

Eddie POV

I'm not really sure why I'm scared to tell Nina that I'm her brother, but I don't think I should tell her. At least not now, not with this mystery person plotting to get her and all.I grab my phone checking for any new messages just one, from Patricia. It reads,

_I really miss you, yeah I'm starting to be mushy now, but I do miss you. We really need to talk, SOON!I love you. 3_

_~~Yacker~~_

I smile when I see her signature, I changed it before I left for America. The thing is Patricia missing me, classic Yacker classic, miss the one person who you apparently can't stand. I text back saying,

_I miss you too Yacker, you are my all, you know that right? Look who's being mushy now, lol. I love you Patricia.3_

_~~Slimeball~~_

I send it smiling when I remember that she changed my signature too.

"Eddie?" Justice says her voice echoing in the small puts her hand on my shoulder looking at my phone, at the text.

"Creep much?" I chuckle and she shakes her head.

"No just curious, by the way who's Yacker?" She says as Nina walks into the looks between us both then answers for me saying,

"Yacker is Patricia, Eddie's girl..ffshfshffdskj"I cover her mouth with my hand before she can finish, I blush backing out of the room my hand still on Nina's mouth.

"Justice doesn't know about Patricia, yet please keep quiet!"I say and she nods. Removing my hand from her mouth I walk to the bathroom, wiping her spit on a towel, yeah she thought that I would let go if she licked my hand. I've had worse things happen to me, I should be used to it by now. In the mirror there is a worn out version of who I used to be, without Yacker to wake up to everyday, it's been boring, but it's more stressful here with whoever MSE is terrorizing everyone. Marco comes into view in the mirror, with his wavy dark brown hair, light freckles, deep brown eyes, he looks like a little kid who was sent into doesn't understand what is going on, but he does everything he can, he was just a kid when this started, we all were. The thing is he got the most pain of all, he was the one out of all of us to know our parents, Nina was always with her-our- Gran and I was well I didn't know about my real parents until about a year or so ago.

"You know we have to tell her soon, if not she will find out on her own, you know she's resourceful." He whispers leaning against the dark wooden door pane, his slight bangs shifting in front of his right eye. I now notice a scar along his left cheek that I never saw before, it looks like it was created recently.

"I know...what were they like?I mean our parents."I ask unsurely and I can tell it's a sensitive subject for him because even though he tries to hide it I can see slight tears form in his eyes.

"They were really true and honesty was a main priority to them. Everything they ever did was to protect Nina and me apparently, the part I don't understand is why give you up for adoption and then lie to Nina and me about ...um really loved ancient Egyptian mythology and...they promised that after their one trip to England that they would take Nina and me to Egypt, to the pyramids.I...um have to go..."He whispers the last part, his voice cracking. He slides down to the floor putting his head in his hands starting to cry. Like I said sensitive topic, he's just a kid he didn't deserve this at all, he became the adult and he just can't handle it, it will eventually break thing is he knows that it will break him, but he refuses to back down, he thinks if he does then he won't be able to protect Nina. That will be my job for now, I have to be the older protective brother for him, after all I am still her older brother, even if she doesn't know it yet.


	10. Sorry!(author note!)

**Hey guys!I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but I've been focusing on my grades recently. I will reply to your reviews now, sorry this isn't a chapter though!**

**RavtorC-Good guess, but no it is not Mr. Sweet. Keep guessing though! :)**

**Golferbabe- Thanks! :)**

**lindsayrus-Thanks! I am going to do my best to continue!**

**Okay I might have a chapter up by Sunday, but I'm not positive. I will do my best guys! :{DD**


	11. Take a Look at me Now

Justice POV

"Yes...yes I understand...why do you have to separate them? Eddie just found his family why do you need to ruin that?Okay, look this isn't right I don't want to be apart of this Nina is really nice and so are her TWO brothers. No I want no part of this anymore! If you love Eddie then you would have realized that he wants to be with his family and you would except that!" I shout into my phone slamming it on my wooden desk. Eddie and Marco are at Nina and Marco's house getting a few things and Nina, last time I checked was downstairs listening to music. I open my laptop activating the voice recorder then I grab my guitar that is sitting in the corner of the room and I start to play, then sing.

_"So long to electric fences_  
_Not much left for me to run from now_  
_Guess I'll turn myself around_  
_I'm putting down my defenses_  
_These wings are gonna take me off the ground_  
_It's freedom sweet as sound_  
_And I'll admit that I was wrong_  
_And it is obvious that I'm_  
_Finally taking my fist down_

_Would you stop and take a look at me now_  
_Could you stop and take a look at me now_  
_When your standing right in front of me_  
_Your looking at the positive that was negative_  
_Would you stop and take a look at me now_

_Don't know what you get tomorrow_  
_Not sure where I want to go tonight_  
_Isn't that what life's about_  
_So long for the fear and worry_  
_Lets go and you wont be sorry_  
_I'll be the one that gets you out_  
_Chase the demons out tonight_  
_You can see how fast they run_  
_When you turn the lights will shine_

_Would you stop and take a look at me now_  
_Could you stop and take a look at me now_  
_When your standing right in front of me_  
_Your looking at the positive that was negative_  
_Would you stop and take a look at me now_

_And it gets more beautiful it gets more beautiful _  
_As the sun turns into rain_  
_And the hurt turns into shame_  
_And it gets more wonderful it gets more wonderful_  
_Can you get this through your brain_  
_That you can not lose again_

_Would you stop and take a look at me now_  
_Could you stop and take a look at me now_  
_When your standing right in front of me_  
_Your looking at the positive that was negative_  
_Would you stop and take a look at me now"_

I stop the recorder then I open my email attaching the recording to a email, sending it to MSE. Yes I was originally helping MSE, but I'm done, I was always told that Marco and Nina were horrible people out to hurt Eddie. As anyone can plainly see that isn't true and I refuse to help hurt Eddie's REAL family. MSE TAKE A LOOK AT ME NOW!

Nina POV  
I hear a girl singing from upstairs, it must be Justice. Getting up I follow the melody up to Justice's room, where she is sitting on her bed playing a light brown acoustic guitar, singing. She finishes and then does something on her computer, not noticing that I'm standing in her doorway.

"You have a great voice, Justice. Did you write that song?" I ask her walking shuts her computer quickly, looking at me, studying me in a way.

"No, actually I didn't, it's a song by my favorite singer Greyson Chance. Did you like it?" She says smiling.

"Yeah it was amazing! How about we go downstairs and get some lunch, then how about a girls day for us? I bet it would be fun!" I say excitedly.

"Perfect idea Nins! Let's add some music to this girl's day." Justice says opening her laptop getting on Itunes opening her playlist, selecting play all.

Justice POV

That was a close call, Nina almost saw the email. Now I'm happy though I created another Enchancer* she now loves Greyson Chance too! Her favorite song so far is **Light Up the Dark, **mine is **Sunshine and City Lights.**

***Enchancer's are fans of Greyson Chance just like Directioner's are fans of One Direction.**

**All the songs listed are songs by Greyson Chance. The song that Justice sang is Take a Look at Me now, by Greyson Chance. I own none of them, nor do I own House of Anubis.**

**Hey guys here's a chapter for you guys like I said I would try to post on Sunday and here it is! If you do not know who Greyson Chance is look him up he is amazing! Happy Greyson Day, today is the day that he uploaded the video of him singing Lady Gaga's song Paparazzi, which is what made him famous.  
**

**And for the people who are guessing who MSE is, keep guessing! Just letting you know MSE does mean remains unknown. ;{D**


End file.
